And Fate Laughs
by mama2yoshibabies
Summary: Neville thinks his children will stay babies forever...Fate is about to bring on a few surprises...
1. Watching His Baby

**A/N I Do Not Own Harry Potter-I just get to Imagine their lives**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Watching his Baby**

Neville Longbottom was the kind of man who could look in the Mirror of Erised and see himself exactly as he was, as was his happiness with life. Many years ago it would not have been the case but Now he had everything he had ever wanted-a Family. Neville was known for Many things; He was known for his heroic efforts during that hellish Final year at Hogwarts, He was known for cutting off the head of Voldemort's snake during the Final Battle, He was know as Possibly the best Herbology teacher to ever grace the steps of Hogwarts, but perhaps what he was known most of all for was having 6 children-5 of which were the only set of Quints to ever be born in the magical community.

Now-After 40 Years of Marriage to his Beautiful Hannah- Here he was watching his youngest child get married. Hs baby girl. Neville brushed his hands across his eyes and ignored Hannah's knowing smile as their baby exchanged vows with the man she loved and who loved her.

He thought back to the years before. He and Hannah had married right out of Hogwarts-having fallen in love during their 7th year neither had saw any reason to wait to get married and start a family. They had both lost so much and wanted a family. However things didn't go as easily as they planned. For 5 years they tried to have a baby on their own, however they were constantly disappointed each month when they didn't get pregnant. After going to special fertility Healers for 2 ½ years they were thrilled to finally get pregnant. They had just wanted one child to make their family complete but were completely surprised when the Healer did a Magical scan and found Not one or two heartbeats but FIVE! They were warned of the risks of course but they were willing to accept them.

Their Quints arrived 2 months early, in a cold January morning, but were very healthy for their early births and small sizes. Alice Claire arrived first, at exactly 2 lbs; Next came Brenna Augusta, weighing 2.4 lbs; Their third was Dinah Harriet, weighed in at 2.1 lbs; Baby number 4 was Eloise Minerva, the smallest at 1.11 lbs; Last came their only son-Connor Frank, a Giant at 3.2lbs. Neville had never been happier in his life then on that day, 8 ½ years after they married, then when Hannah and he welcomed their precious children into the world.

They were minor celebrities for awhile but were able to get to a normal life (With the help of several paid House elves) and those early years passed happily, even if a bit exhausting for Neville and Hannah. Then, when the Quints were 5 ½ years old, Hannah began feeling ill. Something that frightened Neville, Hannah never became ill. Finally after a month Neville convinced Hannah to go see a Healer. When she came home though she had been smiling. Neville was stunned but thrilled when she told him that she was pregnant! Neither of them had thought of that. After all-It have taken 8 years and lots of help from fertility healers to get pregnant with their Quints-so they had thought any chances of getting pregnant on their own were impossible. But on a cool spring morning in April they welcomed their 6th child, a tiny little girl named Paget Emery.

And now here he was, 26 years later, watching Paget smile happily at the man she loved. He couldn't be angry really, he knew that he would love her. But he realized then that his children weren't babies anymore. He smiled a little wistfully as he thought back to the first wedding he had attended of his children's…When his Brenna had married…

**A/N Read and Review!**

**Weddings will be in Order 0f marriage-Not Age**


	2. Potters Have always Loved Redheads

**A/N I Do Not Own Harry Potter-I just get to Imagine their lives**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Potter's Have Always Loved Redheads**

Neville really should have known it would happen. When Brenna was born she was the only child who had red hair, so much like his Gran had in her youth. A dark Vibrant red that matched well with her creamy colored skin. His other daughters and his son all were blonds just like Neville and Hannah so she definitely stood out in the family. Many people had commented when she was young that she didn't look like her parents, until Neville pulled out a picture of his grandmother at age 5 and showed that Brenna looked almost exactly like her at that age. No one ever said anything again.

But despite all this Neville never saw it coming. Didn't even consider it when Brenna came crying to him on her first day of school, telling him how James Potter had pulled one of her braids on the train and made fun of her. Neville simply explained that James was a 3rd year, he was just being a normal 13 year old.

Neville never saw it coming when James kept teasing his daughter over the next two year. I mean really, Neville never would have thought there could be some underlying reason. After all James was two years older then Brenna. He probably made fun of all girls who were 2 year younger and simply just heard of the teasing of Brenna because she was his daughter.

He didn't see it coming when James offered to tutor Brenna in potions during her 4th year. After all what was wrong with having a 6th year tutor a 4th year. And Just because he invited Brenna to the Yule Ball didn't mean a thing. After all Neville had taken Ginny and nothing ever happened between the two of them. So honestly you could see why Neville simply still didn't see it coming.

Then Albus Potter came to him and said he needed to show him something. By then Brenna was in her 5th year, Al was in his 6th, and James was in his 7th. He went with Al came upon James and Brenna making out in an empty classroom. One of his babies. Neville stood in shock and then he saw it coming. Now he realized what he should have noticed years ago. Because the truth of it was this-Potters had Always loved Redheads. And his Brenna was definitely a redhead.

Anyone else would have seen it coming right away but Neville had been blinded by fatherhood and missed all the little signs. I mean, who said holding hands under the table in the great all was a sign of the impending relationship.

But because of Al's nice little warning Neville thought he would have enough time to get used to the idea. He was sure that if they progressed to Marriage that it wouldn't be until they were in their 20's. Brenna was only 15, what was there to worry about.

Neville really should have seen it coming! After all, he and Hannah married at 18. But no, Blinded as he was by fatherhood he didn't see it coming this soon. Standing in front of him was 19 year old James Potter…and he had just asked if he could marry Brenna! Neville of course said No, Brenna wasn't even done with Hogwarts and was only 17. Of course he wasn't going to be ok with James wanting to marry his daughter. Neville looked for an ally in His wife and James parents who thankfully agreed with him. Brenna could not marry before she graduated from Hogwarts.

This time Neville saw it coming, suspicious since James asked to marry Brenna he had waited with trepidation every day, waiting for his daughter to come to him and say she had something to tell him. The day after she graduated was That Day. He was sitting in his home office looking through some books to be ready for next year lessons when Brenna came flying through the door, waving her hand in front of his face. Once his vision adjusted he saw the ring. Sighing inwardly he smiled as bright as he could and hugged her, telling her how happy he was for her.

Two months later he was staring at his daughter who was a vision in white and gold. He lowered the veil over his face and smiled, "You look like a dream-James better treat you right," he murmured as he hugged her tight. Then a few moments later he began walking her down the aisle, trying to hold back the tears as he prepared to give away one of his little girl. He smiled weakly when he saw James-who couldn't stop staring at his daughter- and gave Brenna to him and sat down next to his wife. Hannah was already openly crying and Neville took one of her hands and squeezed it gently. After watching the two exchange vows he heard the little Wizard tell James to kiss his bride and then Neville couldn't stop the tears as he tried to wipe his eyes before anyone could see them.

A Year later Neville was blessed with his first grandchild, a little girl named Miranda Nevinne. As he smiled at his brand new Granddaughter he didn't think he would have to worry about any more of his children marrying anytime soon.

Oh Neville…when will you learn…

**Please Review!**


	3. And Fate Laughs

**A/N I Do Not Own Harry Potter-I just get to Imagine their lives**

**Please Read and Review!**

**And Fate Laughs**

Getting home from visiting his brand new granddaughter Neville felt absolutely confident that he wouldn't need to worry about weddings for awhile. After all the only one with a serious boyfriend at the moment was Dinah and she was so serious and logical he knew she wouldn't marry anytime soon. That was just her way. He had no reason at all to worry about Paget since she was only 13 at the time, so he was definitely safe there. Connor had gotten secretive of late but again Neville wasn't worried-He knew Connor dated a lot of girls. Eloise had announced the year before that she never intended to marry so Neville was quite sure he had more then enough time for when she changed her mind. And then there was Alice, Allie for short, who was such a free spirit that Neville was fairly certain she would never marry. He adored Allie but he thought she was such a mother earth type of girl that she wouldn't find a man who could hold her attention for long, though he would happily accept the man who could. After all, the only thing he wanted for his daughters and son was to be happy. So if that meant he had to deal with 5 son-in-laws someday and a daughter-in-law he would do it.

Neville was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't even see Allie come in; Happy as he was about his confidence in the future he was in no way prepared for what she was about to say.

"Daddy-I'm getting Married," She announced with a bright smile. Hannah of course beamed and hugged Allie tightly as Neville stood there frozen. He could also swear he could hearing the tinkling sounds of Fate laughing at him, at his audacity to think that he had nothing to fear. It took a few moments but he managed to force a passable smile on his face, "So…tell me who you're marrying," he asked, hoping he liked this person

Allie beamed and told her parents about Newton Glass, a young man she had met while studying nature in Brazil. He was tall, and handsome, and such a Herbologist that she was sure her father would adore him. As he listened to Allie go on about her new Fiancé Neville couldn't help but think back to when she was little and happy enough at home. When he would come home from Hogwarts to have her fly to him and jump up and hugged him. Telling him he was the best Daddy in the whole wide world. Pushing her on the swings and watching her long blond hair flying about while she laughed and begged him to push her higher and higher. And now…She was getting married.

But Neville didn't have time to wallow in his misery of giving away another one of his daughters because Allie planned on getting married within the next two weeks. Neville and Hannah spent the next two weeks planning the beach wedding that she had wanted and being sure everyone who needed to be there was invited. Only family and close friends of course.

Neville didn't even get to meet the groom until the day before the wedding and realized his daughter must be in complete and total love, because Newton Glass wasn't what Neville would call handsome. He was tall, yes, and he definitely was a herbologist. However his had several deep scars on his face, his skin appeared weathered, He walked with a limp and he appeared to be older then his 27 years. However it was obvious when he looked at Allie that she was the love of his life so Neville said nothing.

The day of her wedding Neville looked at Allie and sighed. She looked just beautiful in her pale green dress with a wreath of flowering ferns for her hair. She just radiated happiness and Neville again felt tears threatening to come. "I love you Allie, Just make sure he makes you happy," he whispered to her as he hugged her close. His hand shook a little as he took her arm when the music started and walked her down to beach to Newton. Newton actually did look handsome at that moment, dress in khaki pants and a pale green shirt adorned with a bow tie he couldn't take his eyes off Allie. He looked like the happiest man in existence. When Neville gave Allie Newton the man smiled at Neville and said thank you to the older man. Neville again tried very hard not to cry but again failed when the two embraced after being pronounced man and wife.

When they got home that evening Neville told Hannah that he was sure Fate would take another of his children soon. However 4 years later, when he was celebrating the birth of Allie and Newton's 3rd child and James and Brenna's second child he finally relaxed a bit. His children were now 23 and 17 and he felt a bit better.

Fate smiled at his Naiveté…she was bringing more surprises for him now…

**Please Review**

**Just think of what surprised Fate will have in store for Neville Next!**


	4. Double Blind

**A/N I Do Not Own Harry Potter-I just get to Imagine their lives**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Double Blind**

Neville now kept a close eye on his children's love lives. Fate had tricked him twice already by letting him become relaxed and he wasn't going to let it happen again. Fate, however, had other plans.

Those plans were revealed with both Dinah and Eloise showed up at his office one day. They were the Identical two in the Quints and only family could tell them apart. Eloise had always hated when boys couldn't tell them apart which was why she decided to never marry. After all, what was the point of marrying if some guy couldn't tell Her and Dinah apart? Dinah had convinced her to change her mind though, to agree that she would marry someone if he could tell them apart, like their family. This was why they had come to see their father.

Dinah had been dating a rather nice chap for the last 5 years, Lionel Wood. Neville liked him and got on well with his father. He couldn't say much for Lionel's taste in friends though. Lionel's best friend was a young man named Dresden Zambini, the only child of the late Blaise Zambini-who had been a known Dark Wizard and supporter of Lord Voldemort. Neville never even tried to get to know him when he was at school or he would have known that Dresden was nothing like his father, which is why he and Lionel got along so well. However this was neither here nor there as the girls weren't there to talk about that…well sort of.

Neville smiled at his two identical girls and then gave them each a hug, "Is everything alright," he asked, wondering why they both looked so smug and happy.

Eloise spoke first, "Daddy…I uh…I've been dating this guy and…Last night he proposed," she said with a bright smile

Neville beamed on the outside, though inside he was not terribly thrilled, "That's wonderful sweetie…but why did both of you have to come to tell me," he asked

"Well, Lionel Proposed again last night," Dinah said softly, stars in her eyes, "I knew it was time to say yes, I think I should have said yes years ago," she admitted softly

"But that's your way Sweetie-You're cautious and there is nothing wrong with that. So is this why you came to see me, to figure out wedding dates," he asked, wondering why they hadn't gone to see Hannah first

"Well-we talked to each other and we talked to Mum…and we're going to have a double wedding," Eloise said with a bright smile

Neville smiled, glad he would only need to do this once, "That's great! And the wedding will be," he asked, feeling like he was forgetting something

"June 12th, we both agreed that is the perfect day," Dinah said and Neville smiled and hugged both of his girls, "I'm very happy for both of you," he said softly and honestly

Dinah and Eloise smiled and a few minutes later, after chatting about the Double wedding for a bit, they got ready to leave. Just as they reached the door Neville suddenly remembered what he was missing, "Ellie? Who are you marrying," he asked suddenly

Eloise looked at Dinah then looked at her father, "Well…Uh-Dad I know you're not fond of him but he's a good man and-"

"Who?" Neville asked, a frowning appearing on his face

"Dresden Zambini," Eloise whispered

The blood drained from Neville's face when he heard the name, "Did you say Zambini," he asked in a low whisper

"Y-Yeah, Dinah set us up on a date last year and…" she stopped when Neville shook his head, "Not now Ellie…I need to think," he whispered, still pale from the shock.

The girls sighed and left, hoping he would be understanding that she loved him. Neville sat at his desk for a long time before heading off to teach his class but he was still having a hard time with this. His family had never once consorted with any one from a dark Wizards family and now…Now His daughter was marrying the son of a well known Dark Wizard, even if he was dead. He sighed and after he finished his duties that night he went home to Hannah and sat down with her, "Did you know," he asked softly

Hannah nodded, "I did-I let myself meet him too Neville. I know your feelings about Dark Wizards so I wasn't sure how to tell you. You always refused to give the boy a chance in school," she pointed out softly

"His father supported Voldemort Hannah…stuff like that doesn't just go away," Neville said with an exhausted sigh

"His father died when he was a baby Neville, He was raised by a good woman who never supported him. Dresden shouldn't be judged on his last name," she pointed out to him softly

Neville groaned, "I know…I know, I just…its hard to get past it. I saw Zambini in the battle, He killed Colin, and then he just disappeared." He said then sighed again, "But you're right, I need to get to know this guy myself. The wedding's not for 9 months so That will give me time," he added, a determined look on his face. That would give him enough time to be sure that Dresden Zambini was good enough for his Ellie.

The 9 months passed quickly and Neville realized that he actually did like Dresden and it was obvious that Dresden practically worshiped Ellie. Every time Neville saw the two of them together it was obvious they were very deeply in love. He saw the same thing when he saw Lionel and Dinah together. He realized it was a familiar look on his children's faces when they were in love and he was glad of it. June was warm and beautiful and he stood in a tent with his daughters just before he was to walk them down the aisle. They each had their own dress, Dinah in a pale velvety Blue and Eloise in a pale violet. Neville couldn't help the tears that once again stung his eyes as he looked at his two beautiful daughters. He still couldn't believe sometimes that his children were growing up so fast. And they were, 24 years old and getting married to the men they loved deeply.

As the music began wafting in the air he looked at them both, "I hope they both know how lucky they are…Sometimes I just wish you two were still my babies," he whispered honestly as he hugged them both. Ellie smiled, "Daddy-we have to go," she told him softly, her eyes saying she understood what he was saying. Neville nodded and then walked his daughters down the Aisle to Lionel and Dresden. He gave each man his bride and sat down, determined that this time he wouldn't cry. That determination didn't help though when each groom kissed their bride after exchanging their vows, though he was able to hide them from everyone but his wife.

9 month and 11 months later Respectively Neville welcome two more grandchildren, Bringing him to 7 Grandchildren at age 51 . A month later The grandchildren went up to 8 when Allie and Newton wrote to tell everyone about the birth of their 4th son.

Neville didn't think Life could bring anymore surprises then it had so far in his life…but Fate will always have the last laugh…


	5. Cissy

**A/N I Do Not Own Harry Potter-I just get to Imagine their lives**

**Please Read and Review!**

**This Chapter was rewritten, I hope you Like it!**

**Cissy**

Neville Longbottom got the shock of his life on his 52nd birthday. First his only son Connor showed up and hugged him. He'd been living in Romania for the last 8 years and Neville rarely heard from him or saw him. He always assumed that Connor was busy with his Dragon work and had never really wanted to both him. The truth was that Neville still had a fear of Dragons so he never visited his son there to avoid them.

What Neville didn't know was that Connor had a secret, a secret all his sisters and his mother knew but Neville didn't. Growing up Connor had always looked up to his father, he had wanted to be just like him. But when he was just 16 years old he fell in love with someone his father would never approve of or accept. After 2 years of trying to deny his feelings Connor finally asked her out and she accepted. Because she loved him just as deeply. His sisters knew about her even before he was ready to admit it and he told his mother but he was afraid to tell his father. Her name was Bellatrix Narcissa Malfoy, affectionately known by family and close friends as Cissy, and Connor loved her more then anything.

Now it was time to tell his father the big secret, because there secret wouldn't be a secret much longer. Not if the Malfoy's had their way. Connor grinned at his dad, trying to hide his nervousness, "So, you having a good party Dad?"

"I am, Its good to see you! You haven't been home to visit in 3 years and even then you only stayed a day," Neville said, very clearly happy to see his son

"Yeah, sorry about that, Things get crazy at a Dragon Colony," he said with a light chuckle, "So, You think I can talk to you alone for a bit, I need to talk to you about something important," Connor said looking serious but also unsure at the same time.

Neville nodded and they went into his office, "Do I need to sit down for this," he asked with a chuckle but looked surprised when Connor nodded. Neville sat and looked at his son with a worried frown, "Connor, what is it? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know…well, I can't. Or I felt like I couldn't. Dad…I'm married," Connor said looking at his father closely, watching for his reaction.

Neville coughed in shock and stared at his son with wide eyes, "M-Married? When did this happen," he asked, completely stunned.

"6 years ago, I loved her, I still do, but…I knew I would never get your approval. I knew that her father wouldn't approve of me either so…we just eloped," Connor replied honestly

"I don't understand, who is she? Why wouldn't I approved of her?"

"Well, the why is because of the Who…Dad…I married Cissy Malfoy, Bellatrix Malfoy," Connor said, holding his breath, waiting for his fathers reaction

"Mal…" Neville looked confused for half a moment and then…

"WHAT?" Neville shouted, his face turned an unpleasant shade of red. He had never been so angry before over something his children had done. The name just kept pounding over and over in his mind. Bellatrix…Bellatrix…Bellatrix...It was an unpleasant mantra that kept going over in his head. The girl that was named after the woman who had so happily tortured his parents to insanity, who had ruined his childhood with her deeds, Had taken away his parents. And Here was his son, his only son, claiming that he had married her. Neville felt betrayed by his son, How could Connor do something like this? How could he not tell him?

"See Dad! This is why I didn't tell you!" Connor yelled, grabbing his fathers attention, "I knew you would react like this! You don't care that she's nothing like her grandparents or like her aunt-All you care about is her name!" He snapped, feeling just as angry as his father but for different reasons, "Isn't it about time you accept that you can't judge people based on their parents actions?" He asked angrily

Neville froze as Hannah's words came back to him 'Dresden shouldn't be judged on his last name'. He knew Connor and Hannah were right. He had decided to give Dresden a chance after all, despite his family. But this was different, it was hard enough to have been her teacher for 5 years (Thankfully she hadn't taken Herbology for her 6th and 7th yeas), To have to see that name every day. It was like a knife every time he saw it. "Connor," he began quietly, knowing yelling wasn't going to get them anywhere, "You don't know what it was like…What it was like when I was a kid," he said softly

"What about what Cissy's life is like? You and everyone else treating her like a criminal because she was named after someone. She had nothing to do with what her Aunt did Dad. She hates it, She hates that her name is associated with Dark Wizards. That's why I call her Cissy, Why her family calls her Cissy, she feels normal when people call her that," Connor said, quieting as well, "She's a good person and a good woman…and she's going to be the mother of your grandchild," he added, saying the last part in a whisper

Neville looked at Connor in shock, "She's pregnant?" he asked, not knowing how to feel about it. He loved his grandchild and felt that swell of happiness that he got every time he found out he'd be a grandfather again. But this time it was tempered but conflicting emotions because of who its mother was.

"Yeah Dad, She's pregnant," Connor said with a sigh as he sat down in a chair, "I knew I had to tell you, to give you that chance to be a Grandfather again. You were an awesome dad, You're a great Granddad to all my nieces and nephews, I want my son or daughter to have you in their lives…but there is a condition Dad, and I'm not sure you can accept that," he said seriously.

Neville looked down at his desk, shock and sadness filling him, "I never even got to see you get married," he whispered looking up at his son.

"Would you have even come Dad?"

"I don't know," Neville said honestly, "What…What is the condition?"

"You have to accept Cissy, she's part of the family. She the mother of your future grandchild…I need you to accept her. No comparing her anymore to her Great Aunt, no more judging her because her last name used to be Malfoy. You don't have to love her Dad, Just accept her," Connor told him honestly

Neville closed his eyes and nodded, "I swear I'll do my best Connor, I wont say anything bad but…I need time, to process this," he whispered, looking almost broken.

"Ok…I-I was thinking that We could have a renewal? We uh, we married in September 6 years ago so we though it would be nice to invite our families for a renewal, to celebrate our continued life together and the new life that is coming," he said

"I'll be there, I promise," Neville said softly. Still not sure about his emotions at that moment. After Connor left Neville closed his eyes and sighed, "Happy Birthday to me."

A week later Neville was tending to some plants in Greenhouse three when he heard a knock, "One Moment!" he yelled as he finished giving the different plants their foods. He walked over to the door and opened and was shocked to see Bellatrix Malfoy. Wait, No, Connor said people called her Cissy, and she was a Longbottom. Cissy Longbottom.

Cissy smiled nervously as she looked at her old professor. She was very pretty with long black hair and dark Golden colored eyes. She had definitely been named well because unlike her brother who looked so much like their father she looked almost identical to her Aunt Bellatrix, however instead of a cruel smirk on her face she had a shy and hesitant smile. As if she was unsure that she would be welcome. "Hello Professor, May we talk?" she asked softly

Neville sighed as he looked at her and then nodded, "Sure," he said gruffly. He noticed the slight swell of her stomach and no matter what his feeling would be he wasn't about to let a pregnant women near such dangerous plants like that ones that were houses in Greenhouse three, "I have an office that is close," he added as he led the way.

When they got there she sat down in a chair, looking tired from the walk but looked at him seriously, "I wanted to come…to be sure you were ok with what Connor told you," she said softly.

"Ok? Ok that my son married a girl who was named after the woman who destroyed my childhood? Ok that for 6 years everyone, including my wife, lied to me because they were afraid of how I might react? No Miss Malfoy, I'm not Ok," Neville told her honestly

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the pain my family caused yours. I wish I could change it for you Professor, I do. My whole life people have judged me by my name. Connor….Connor was the first one to try to see past it," she said softly, not bothering to correct him on calling her by her maiden name, "I've always hated my name, My parents love me but…My grandmother was sick when I was born and begged me to be named that. I was never called it though, My brother called me Cissy almost from the beginning," she added.

Neville sighed, "I'm sorry, I know its not your fault but…Surely you realize this is hard for me to take in," he said.

"I can believe it. You're entire world has been turned upside down. The truth is I almost didn't marry Connor, because I didn't want to ruin his life. But in the end…I loved him too much to not be with him. No matter what you might think about me I do love your son, I love him more then anything," Cissy told him, the truth shining in her eyes.

He could see that she loved him and nodded, "Ok-I'm gonna try. I promise I'm going to try to…get to know you better. Be open minded," he said.

"That's all I ask for, W-will you be coming to the renewal," she asked

"Of course…it's the closest thing to see my son get married that I have, I wont miss it," he said smiling slightly.

"Good, Connor wants you there. I want you there," she said as she stood and pulled her cloak on, "Do you mind if I use your fireplace to get home, it was hard walking here from Hogsmeade," she admitted.

"Of course, you can come visit anytime," Neville said. A few moments later she left through the Fire after saying goodbye.

4 weeks later Neville went to help his son get ready to renew his vows and smiled, "You know, I've been talking with Cissy…she seems nice. I uh…I think I rushed to a judgment when I saw her name," he told Connor honestly

"So…are you still mad about us eloping?"

"Well…I would have preferred to have been there for your wedding but…I can understand. Just…Please don't leave me out of your life again," he said hugging his son tightly

Connor nodded and hugged his father back tightly, he didn't have the words to say how grateful he was for his acceptance but they didn't need words at the moment. Hannah walked in and smiled, "Its time," she said softly. Neville let go of Connor and nodded then went with Hannah to sit down.

This was different then the other weddings, especially since this wasn't a wedding but a renewal. He smiled when he saw Cissy come down the aisle. She did look beautiful, she was definitely glowing. It was also very apparent that she was pregnant. Neville was surprised that she looked a lot bigger then when he saw her before but thought he had simply forgotten how quickly a woman can grow when they are expecting. Hannah began crying as they began Renewing their vows and Neville put his arm around his wife. For once he didn't feel like he was going to cry even though he was just as happy for his son as he had been for each of his daughters. Perhaps it was because he knew he wasn't losing him at all.

3 ½ months later, on the Quints 27th birthday, Neville and Hannah received an Owl from their son asking them to come to his home. When they arrived they were delighted to find that just an hour before Connor and Cissy had welcomed Not just one baby but two! Neville felt tears sting his eyes as he held his two brand new granddaughters, the tears that had hidden at his son's wedding had finally come. Little Joyce and Jinnifer had brought their new Granddad to tears with their birth.

Now all Neville had left of his children was almost 21 year old Paget. He was sure by now that nothing more could surprise him…And Fate simply shook her head at him and laughed again…


	6. A Potter Apart

**A/N I Do Not Own Harry Potter-I just get to Imagine their lives**

**Please Read and Review!**

**A Potter Apart**

After now surviving the weddings of 5 of his 6 children Neville felt fairly confident that he could handle whatever Paget pulled, though he really hoped she didn't fall in love with a Wizard from a family with a Dark History. He didn't think she would though, she was rather outspoken in her beliefs against the Dark Arts. But he also privately admitted he was a bit nervous, she was his youngest, His baby, and it scared him that she could be marrying soon. It had been hard enough giving away his other daughters and watching his 5 other children get married. But Paget had been the baby for so long he couldn't imagine giving her up. But he decided to mentally go through the young men they knew. He could easily eliminate Albus Potter, After all he was a Potter. Everyone knew that Potter Men went for Red heads. And Paget was most definitely not a red head. Her hair was the color of spun gold, a different shade from the rest of her family. Everyone knew in the family knew Paget was an extraordinary Beauty. Which scared Neville even more. Of all of his daughters Paget had dated the most. There were always boys coming over wanting to ask her out.

Then Paget seemed to stop dating when she was 22. Neville didn't know why but he was relieved since he didn't need to worry about any more boys. That lasted a year before Harry Potter came to visit him in Hogsmeade. Neville was happy to see his friend, after all their children were married and they shared Two, almost three grandchildren together (Since Brenna was expecting her third by then). Harry ordered a butterbeer and smiled at Neville, "So, How is the family," he asked

"We're great, we just got a letter from Allie and Newton, they're finally expecting a little girl," he said beaming, this would be their 6th and last child, "I miss them though, its hard when your son-in-law has to travel so much for his job," he said sighing

Harry laughed at that, "I don't have to worry about that, Lily decided to marry an Auror," he said with a slight smirk as Neville made a face at him, "So, How is Paget?" he asked, trying to gauge how much Neville knew about what was going on

"She's well, I think she's concentrating on her studies though, cause no more boys are coming around, I actually like that," Neville said honestly

"Uh…I wouldn't be so sure about that," Harry said, unsure of how he should explain

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well…I saw Al and Paget at a restaurant last night," he said

"So, He's probably helping her study," Neville said, though a tiny voice in him mind told him that wasn't the case

"Unless he was helping her study the Human Body I highly doubt that was what he was doing," Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Neville

"You mean they….But He's a Potter…Everyone knows that Potter men fall in love with Red Headed women," Neville protested

"Yeah, well Al has always been different, he's always been into Blonds, for as long as I remember. Though to be fair after talking to Al I don't think he expected to fall for Paget, He wouldn't give me details but it sounded like she asked him out," Harry said honestly

Neville groaned, "She's only 23...I really don't want to have to have another wedding already…I already have 11 grandchildren, almost 13 with two more on the way, and I'm only 55!" he said in exasperation

Harry burst out laughing at that, "Well you did have 6 children, so really the 13 grandkids should be that much of a surprise," he said as he grinned. Neville started laughing too at that, "I know, I know…I'll probably have 2 dozen grandkids if my kids don't slow down," he said as he caught his breath, "But seriously…Paget and Albus? I mean do you think they are serious," he asked

"Seriously physical maybe-I don't know but I know Al believes you should date for years before marriage so I don't think you have to worry about a wedding anytime soon," he said with a grin.

"I have to say I wasn't expecting it-I never thought our children would marry when they were born but I guess I should have, especially with James and Brenna. I should have known the moment I saw that red hair," he said grinning

"I have to say your right, though I saw it coming, I remember hearing about James Pulling her hair on the train and I had a feeling then," he admitted

"I didn't…I never saw it coming, even with the hand holding and stuff," Neville told him, "Well, this time I wont be shocked…for once," he muttered. It seemed like his children all shocked him when it came time for their weddings.

And so there he was three Years later, watching as Paget and Albus exchanged the vows that would bind them together for eternity. They had chosen today, the 40th anniversary of his and Hannah's wedding, to show everyone that they were willing to spend their lives together. Neville couldn't help but think that Paget looked like a Princess, and the way she stared into Albus's eyes showed very clearly how much she loved him. Neville smiled when they kissed after being bonded and then looked at his wife, tears swimming in his eyes, "40 years Love…and I wouldn't trade a single moment of it with you," he whispered

Hannah smiled and kissed him, "Neither would I," she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. She really wouldn't, even with the ups and downs their marriage had over the last 40 years she knew that they were meant to be together.

Later at the Reception Neville looked around and smiled as he looked back on his children's wedding and marriages. James and Brenna had been married for 14 years by then and had 4 children; Miranda, Little Harry, John, and Maria. Allie and Newton had been married now for 12 ½ years and had added 6 children to the family; Leaf, Trek, Oceanus, Mandrake, Dragon, and River (Their only Daughter). Dinah and Lionel had been married 9 years and had 2 Sons, Lionel Jr. and Micah. Eloise and Dresden had also been married for 9 years but only had one child; Little Amelia. Connor and Bella had been married now for 6 years and had added 6 children to the Longbottom Family; Joyce and Jinnifer (Twins), Callida, Megan, & Justice and Judge (Twins). 40 Years of Marriage, 6 children, 19 Grandchildren later and Neville still felt as if his life was perfect.

Fate smiled as she looked on the celebration-She would add 6 more children to the total soon enough but for now she was done with her surprises…or is she…

**The End**


End file.
